


Fancy Dress

by eerian_sadow



Series: Embassy Town [14]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Date Night, F/F, getting ready for a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Mikaela is getting ready for an embassy event. The Epps girls make it their mission to make sure she looksperfectfor Carly.
Relationships: Mikaela Banes/Carly Spencer
Series: Embassy Town [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/73951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fancy Dress

Shelly and Rikki both shrieked when Mikaela stepped out of the bathroom. Mikaela flinched back, thankfully not tripping over the heels she wasn’t used to wearing anymore, unprepared for their teenage exuberance. She hadn’t even heard the girls come home from school.

“Mik, you look hot!” Shareeka said with a grin, reaching out to grab the older woman’s hands and steady her. “You should wear red all the time!”

“And oh my god, your eyeliner!” Sheleeka added. “Wings for days, girl I’m jealous.”

“Carly’s not going to know what hit her!” Rikki’s grin widened. “But we gotta do something about your hair.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Mikaela asked. It had looked fine when she looked in the mirror before opening the door.

“You’re in this smoking hot dress and you gotta ask what’s wrong with your hair?” Shelly rolled her eyes. “Just trust us. I’ll go see if Nikki can do that thing with the braids to your hair. Stay put.”

Mikaela sighed. She had been trying to be ready early, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen now. Especially if the girls thought that she wasn’t ready enough--though she still didn’t know what was wrong with her hair--because they knew more about current fashion and trends that she ever would. It would be better to just wait patiently and see what Nikki thought before trying to make her escape.

“Oh girl.” Shaniqua frowned at her as Shelly dragged her out of her bedroom. “That dress is fire, but they’re right about your hair. I needs to be up and off your neck. And you got a _ton_ of frizz. Are you using the cheap conditioner again?”

“Okay, what do you want to do with my hair?” Mikaela hung her head in defeat. She was the same way with car maintenance that Nikki was with hair, and it was a losing fight now that she’d seen her. 

Shareeka was fastening a necklace, gold and rubies that were probably worth more than her garage, around her neck when Mikaela heard a knock on the front door. “Don’t be weird about the necklace. Gram would have wanted you to borrow it, cause it’s perfect.”

“I won’t be, but you better be by to get it tomorrow like you promised.” Mikaela smiled. “It’s perfect. Thanks for all the help.”

Before Rikki could reply, they heard a timid voice say, “Hi. I’m here to pick up Mikaela?”

“Oooo, she’s picking you up?” Rikki nudged Mikaela’s shoulder playfully. “Sounds like a keeper already.”

“Bumblebee picked us both up, you dork.” Mikaela shoved back, then stood up from the stool where Shaniqua had arranged her hair carefully in a braided crown, complete with flowers that Fred had sprinted to the grocery store for. “This is an embassy event, remember?”

“With a fancy dinner before!”

“Okay, so maybe it’s a date, too.” Mikaela smoothed her dress back into place and held her arms out. “Still good?”

“Still good.”

There was a knock on the door and Monique stuck her head into the room. “Mikaela, Carly’s here.”

“Thanks. I’ll be right out.”

“Is that my mama’s necklace?” The older woman asked.

“Um, yeah. Rikki said I could borrow it since I don’t have any.” Mikaela resisted the urge to bite her lip and smudge her lipstick. 

“It’s hers now, she can let you borrow it if she wants to.” Monique smiled. “It looks good with that dress.”

“I thought so too. She’s got a good eye for it.”

“They’re all three going into fashion, I just know it,” Monique agreed. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

Carly was sitting with Bobby on the sofa, laughing at something one of them had said, and looking like someone out of a fashion magazine herself. She was dressed in a short, white dress that was accented with sparkling beads and her hair was pinned up on her head in a way that made curls cascade around her face. Soft, pastel makeup made her face look a few years younger, and Mikaela had trouble looking away when she and Monique stepped into the living room.

“Mikaela, you look gorgeous.” Carly froze and stared at her the same way Mikaela was. 

“Thanks, you too.” She knew she was blushing, but even that couldn’t tear Mikaela’s eyes away.

“You two are gonna be the prettiest girls in the house tonight,” Bobby said, grinning brightly. He jumped to his feet and offered Carly a hand up. “Better get going before they give away your table, though.”

“Right.” That shook Mikaela out of her stupor. She’d had to put a _deposit_ down on the table at the new restaurant, it was so popular. She held a hand out to Carly as she stepped toward the door. “Let’s go turn some heads.”

Carly took her hand with a bright smile. “Right. And then we’ll schmooze with the ambassadors and get the Cybertronians some new allies.”

“Who taught you that word?” Mikaela laughed as they headed to the door.

“Oh, I learned it from Dillon years ago. Don’t wait up, Sergeant. I don’t plan to have her back until morning.”

Mikaela blushed again as Bobby laughed.


End file.
